vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big the Cat
Summary Big the Cat is a large purple cat who lives in Mystic Ruins and spends most of his time fishing with his pet frog, Froggy. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Big the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Anthropomorphic cat Powers and Abilities: By himself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), His big body makes him very durable, Skilled use of his fishing rod, Can use the homing attack, Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Pumpkin Ghosts), Can summon Froggy, who has Poison Manipulation via Froggy Poison, Enhanced Smell. With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Deconstruction (With Indigo Asteroid), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). Resistance to Poison, Psychic, Water, Absolute Zero Ice, Energy Attacks, Cosmic Radiations and Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) |-|Optional Equipment=Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Healing (With Health Seeds, Health Roots, Health Leaves, and Antidotes), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Purification (Type 3 with Cure All Spray). With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates). With Forcejewels: BFR, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers for a limited amount of time that others can't pass), Teleportation (Can teleport others to himself, teleport himself to others, swap places with an opponent, or teleport himself or others to a random location), Body Puppetry (Can force an opponent to move or use their items) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Physically the strongest member of Team Rose, making him stronger than Amy and Cream) Speed: Likely FTL with FTL reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Amy Rose) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Able to lift giant boulders and cars with ease. Physically stronger than Vector) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Very high due to his big body. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Fishing Rod. Standard Equipment: A fishing rod. Intelligence: Low, though he is a very experienced fisherman, is capable with technology and is also an extremely skilled swimmer and climber. He is also a very capable combatant as he fought Metal Madness alongside the rest of Team Rose and could even fight Gizoids, who have thousands of years of combat experience. Weaknesses: Rather idiotic outside of combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body Slam:' Big the Cat uses his giant belly to crush his opponent. *'Lure Attack:' Big attacks the target with his fishing rod. *'Lure Whip:' Big catches the foe with his rod's treat and trips them. *'Big Fishing:' Big swings a weaponized fishing reel around himself in a circular motion. *'Spin Dash:' Big the Cat Spin Dashes at his foe. *'Homing Attack:' Big the Cat homing attacks his opponents with his Spin Dash. Gallery File:IMG_4768.png|Concept Art. 402375-sonicchannel_big.png|Adventure Big. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Cats Category:Sega Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Mammals Category:Sidekicks Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Parasol Users Category:Rod Users Category:Tier 5